


Wishing for the stars to change

by Monna99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: First impressions are everything.





	Wishing for the stars to change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, but I listed multiple chapters because I have a few stories that feature Gai/Iruka that I likely will never fully develop so I'll just post them all here under separate chapters. Some of these are very similar and some may even be connected but it won't be a single story. Rating is for future additions.

Iruka stared down at his soaked pants in disbelief. 

The kid didn’t even have the decency to look contrite, in fact, he was glaring at Iruka. “You ruined my ‘speriment.” The bowl of green, gooey, sticky liquid he’d been carrying - Iruka really did not want to know what it was - was clutched in his grimy hands, but the contents had been upended onto Iruka’s dress slacks. 

The teacher clutched at his files tighter. Thankfully, he’d reacted fast enough to jerk them out of danger before the blond hazard had erupted from behind the low wooden fence and bowled into him. Quite literally. He sighed and refrained from yelling. “I’m sorry about your experiment,” he said calmly, “but seeing as you ran into me, you should also apologize for getting green goo all over me.”

The kid’s head tilted and he gave it serious thought. “Oh. Okay, sorry.”

Iruka’s lips twitched at the petulant tone. “You and your dad just moved in, right?” he asked, glancing up at the rather mammoth brick house. It was seated at an incline on their little hill and had been on the market for over a year. It was definitely not a seller’s market. Iruka’s own modest single story two bedroom home perched next door.

The kid scrubbed at his face with his dirty hands, spreading the grime, and didn’t answer. 

Iruka twitched. “Come on,” he said decisively. “Why don’t we go explain what happened to your dad and you can get cleaned up?”

“He’s not my dad,” the blond grumbled.

Iruka paused. “Oh. He’s your ….” He wasn’t quite sure how to finish that sentence. Not grandfather, definitely. Iruka had only caught glimpses of the man, but despite the shock of silver hair, he was young. Maybe an uncle or a brother? 

“He takes care of me. But he’s a pervert.”

Iruka froze, the recent seminar on child abuse flashing through his mind. He shoved his folders under one arm to kneel at eye-level with the blond. “What do you mean by that? Has he done something … inappropriate?” His guts curdled at the thought.

The blond’s eyes crossed. “What’s that?”

“It means … has he done bad things? Things you don’t want him to do?”

“Oh man, totally.”

Iruka didn’t allow any emotion to register on his frozen features. “What-”

“The other day, he made me clean my room. All of it! And he said I had to shower every day! That’s stupid. I don’t get that dirty.” Green goop began to plop onto the cement in steady drips.

Iruka practically wilted in relief and he coughed out a laugh. “Yes, I can see that,” he agreed, sardonically. “Well,” he said standing, “come on, let’s go talk to him.”

The blond didn’t move. “He’s not here. He might be back next week.”

“Next wee-” Iruka didn’t finish. “Is there someone else taking care of you while he’s gone?”

The kid scratched at his head and Iruka winced as that blond hair took on a green tint. “He said that weirdo, Old Man Gai, is supposed to come stay with me.”

“But he’s not here yet?”

The kid shook his head. 

“Do you want me to stay with you until that person arrives so you’re not alone?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to weird people.” The kid bit his lip, thinking hard. “But, I mean, the weirdest people I’ve ever met are the ones who hang out with the pervert.”

Iruka cleared his throat. “If it helps, I’m your neighbor and I’m also a teacher at Kaita Academy.” He looked at the child assessingly, trying to gauge his age. “That’s probably the school you’ll be attending. You may even end up in my class. My name is Umino Iruka.”

“Oh. Cool.” The kid turned and led the way to his front door. Iruka observed despairingly that it was unlocked. “I’m Uzuma- I mean, I’m Hatake Naruto.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the stumble but let it go. “Well, Naruto-kun, why don’t you go get cleaned up while I run home and change. I’ll be back in just a bit.”

“Sure.” The kid ran inside.

Iruka paused as he was turning away and instead moved up the steps and opened the door, yelling inside, “That means shower, Naruto-kun! Don’t just change your clothes!”

“Aw, man!” Came the whine from upstairs.

Iruka chuckled and closed the door. 

 

“So, Naruto-kun,” he began once he was back at the blond’s house. “Are you hungry?”

The kid immediately perked up. “Yeah. Kakashi-sensei can’t cook at all!”

Iruka huffed in amusement as he made his way to the kitchen. He hadn’t gone exploring when he’d opened the door to let himself in because he didn’t want to be rude, but he’d have to look through the kitchen to find everything he needed. The house was pretty barren. There was no furniture that he could see, though Naruto had changed into clean clothes so he at least had that.

After two full minutes of opening drawers, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He let another drawer close. It was empty. Just like the last nine drawers he’d opened. He went to the refrigerator but there was only milk, some questionable looking rice, a bottle of soy sauce, sake and one lonely sweet potato. “Naruto-kun, where’s the food?”

The blond shrugged, kicking his feet against the dark-stained cabinets. “Kakashi-sensei mostly buys stuff that’s already cooked. And he didn’t have time to go shopping before he was called away.”

“Called away?” Iruka let another drawer close. “What does your sensei do?”

Naruto scrambled up onto the counter, watching the ever-more frustrated teacher. “Dunno. He’s like, in the army or something.”

Iruka bit his lip, thinking. That had to be challenging with a young child. “Well, there’s really nothing to cook here. Why don’t we go to my house instead? Do you like ramen?”

The kid looked at Iruka with shining eyes, like he’d just offered him the holy grail. “Ramen? I love ramen!”

Iruka grinned. “Great. Let’s go.” Naruto ran for the front door. “Wait!” he called. “Leave a note for the person who’s coming to check on you so they know where to find you.”

“Okay, sensei!”

 

Iruka made it a point not to judge people at first sight, but even he was hard-pressed not to slam the door closed on the man who had given three enthusiastic knocks to his front door. 

The man loomed in the doorway, several inches taller than Iruka, and absolutely filthy. The green, bulky, whole-body suit he was wearing (strange in and of itself) was streaked with dirt and dried mud and appeared torn in several places. The man’s black hair looked greasy and was dusted in a fine white powder. Iruka only managed to stop himself from slamming the door because of the man’s rueful, friendly grin.

“Yes?” he asked cautiously.

The man bowed deeply. “Forgive the intrusion. I am Maito Gai. I am here for Naruto-kun.”

Iruka said nothing, gaze riveted on the man’s hair again.

“Errr. He is here, right?”

Iruka made a vague, strangled sound but couldn’t get any words out.

“Iruka-sensei, I washed my bowl-” Naruto was saying just as he rounded the corner.

Iruka automatically reached a hand out and shoved Naruto behind him as the man at the door perked up and stepped forward. 

“Naruto.” The man beamed happily.

Iruka straightened, lips tightening grimly, though how the hell he thought he was going to stop the other man he had no idea. Maito Gai looked rather formidable. That green suit was straining under the pressure of those wide shoulders.

“Hey, Old Man Gai.”

Iruka froze between them, the name clicking. “Old Man Gai?” He winced belatedly realizing how rude that sounded. “I’m sorry, Maito-san? You’re the person who’s supposed to be taking care of Naruto?” 

The man smiled sheepishly, one hand scratching at the back of his head. “Yes. I’m afraid Kakashi was counting on my being back earlier, but my assignment ran behind schedule. I came here directly from the debrief.” He bowed deeply. “Thank you very much for taking care of Naruto in my absence ….”

Iruka stared, somewhat at a loss, then realized that the man was waiting for his name. “Oh. Umino Iruka.”

“Umino-san,” Gai repeated with pleasure. “How fortuitous for Kakashi to have such a thoughtful, kind-hearted neighbor.”

“Uh. Thanks,” he managed after a moment. It took another minute for him to realize he was still blocking the doorway. “Please, come in.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother, Umino-san.” 

“It’s no bother. I insist.” Iruka stepped back and didn’t say that there was absolutely no way he was releasing Naruto into this man’s care without ascertaining that he wasn’t a danger to the boy. The jury was still out.

He had to admit though that it went a long way to reassure him when Maito stepped forward, murmuring a quiet, “Pardon the intrusion,” and bowed again. He removed his shoes at the genkan and lined them up neatly. He was certainly a very polite man. 

“Are you hungry, Maito-san?” He asked, turning back to the kitchen. The smell of ramen was rich and aromatic in the air, the house warm with the heat from the stove. 

“No, no. But if you were eating, don’t let me disturb you.”

It was a little disconcerting to hear the voice so close behind him when he couldn’t hear the man move.

“Are you sure-” he was asking when a loud rumbling protest erupted from the other man’s stomach. Iruka stopped and turned.

Maito flushed a crimson red and ducked his head in embarrassment. He coughed awkwardly, though it was far too late to mask the sound.

Iruka pressed his lips together tightly, forbidding himself to laugh. “There’s plenty. Please join me, I would be offended if you did not.” He was glad Naruto had abandoned them to go sit at the kotatsu, the television blaring. The blond would definitely have laughed. 

The man chuckled at his own expense, a wry grin pulling at his lips. “You are too gracious, and I would never wish to offend.”

The meal was surprisingly pleasant. Maito was a revelation. He was scrupulously courteous and attentive. And clearly famished. Iruka wordlessly held out his hand for the man’s empty bowl a second time - he didn’t think even Naruto had eaten that fast - and stood to refill it. 

“You don’t have to-” he began, but Iruka ladled more ramen without missing a beat.

He set the bowl down in front of the other man and took a seat again. “As I said, there’s plenty.” He smiled and Maito paused with his chopsticks halfway to his lips, staring, before shaking his head as if to clear it. “It’s actually nice to have someone appreciate my cooking. Usually, I’m only fixing a quick meal for myself when I get home from work.” 

“And what is it you dedicate your compassionate heart to, Umino-san?” He asked, digging into his meal again with gusto.

Iruka blinked. He didn’t ever recall hearing that he had a ‘compassionate heart’ before. “I’m a teacher.”

“A teacher.” There was a wealth of approval in the tone. “A most noble profession for your noble spirit.”

Iruka glanced at the beer glass on the table. Surely, he wasn’t drunk? Maybe this was some weird, sleep-deprivation induced dream. He hadn’t been getting enough rest the last couple of nights. “Thank you?” He resisted the urge to pinch himself. 

Maito set himself very seriously to decimating the rest of his food, then sat back and sighed gustily taking a drink from the beer bottle Iruka set at his hand. “Sensei, I am most humbly grateful,” he murmured, eyelids at half-mast for a moment as though weighted. There were bags under the man’s eyes, dark moon crescents that spoke of accrued exhaustion. 

Iruka frowned, thoughtfully. “Maito-san-”

“Please,” the man murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open. “You would do me an honor to call me Gai.”

Iruka bit his lip, then blew a sharp breath out decisively. He hadn’t gotten to where he was in life by playing it safe. “Gai-san, why don’t you stay the night? I have enough futons and you can have a bath if you like.”

Gai’s head snapped up, eyes wide, body thrumming with knife-edge awareness. 

It was about then that Iruka wondered if maybe he had been too hasty in determining the other man was harmless.

Gai’s mouth opened and closed, doing an unenviable impersonation of a carp. “Am I dreaming?” he blurted out suddenly, and Iruka laughed, tension leaving him. 

No, Gai was a good person, he was sure of it. He trusted his instincts. “Well, if you are there’s no reason not to take my offer, right?”

“Umino-san-”

“Iruka,” he interjected smoothly.

Gai looked like he was considering pinching himself too. “Iruka-san,” he breathed reverently.

Iruka cleared his throat, trying not to twitch under that steady appraisal. “Look, I don’t know if you’ve been inside that house but there’s really no furniture to speak of. I can’t imagine it’ll be comfortable to stay there. You and Naruto are welcome to spend the night here if you’d like.”

“Really, sensei?” Naruto asked incredulously from the where he’d poked his head around the entryway.

Iruka turned, not having heard the blond come into the kitchen.

The kid’s eyes were almost as wide as Gai’s. “I can stay?” 

Iruka almost sighed at himself. If Izumo heard about this, he’d never hear the end of it. The man liked to remind Iruka that he was a sucker for lost causes. He reached over to ruffle the blond hair. “Sure, kiddo. If your caretaker agrees,” he added prudently, glancing toward Gai who had yet to close his mouth. 

“I-I,” the man gurgled. “I don’t-” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Iruka-san, I have no way to repay such a kindness,” he said, bowing his head in shame. 

Iruka debated how to respond as Naruto ducked back out of sight. He stood to gather the dishes, but a firm hand clasped his wrist with gentle fingers. Iruka stopped. “There is nothing you need to repay,” he assured the other man. He didn’t tell Maito that having him and Naruto for company would be a welcome change to an empty house because that would have sounded too pathetic. Even if it was true.

“I can’t-”

“I insist,” he broke in simply. “Please wait a moment. I’ll draw you a bath and then you can rest.”

Maito studied him closely for a beat, then said solemnly, “I will find a way to repay your kindness, on my honor.”

Iruka grinned faintly. “If you’re that determined, you can help me pry Naruto away from the television so he can work on a practice entrance exam.”

“Noooo!”

Iruka laughed at the wail that came from the living room and turned to find Gai observing him with a curious, tender half-smile on his face. He flushed and cleared his throat. “Ah, I’ll draw you that bath.” 

“Please,” Gai stood quickly and reached out a hand to Iruka but he didn’t touch. “I couldn’t possibly allow that. That would be far too much trouble.”

That was true. Too much trouble for a stranger at any rate. And why it was suddenly important that he do this for the other man Iruka had no idea. It just was. “No trouble,” he insisted. “I’d let you handle it, but it’ll be quicker if I do it myself. It’s fine,” he called back as Gai opened his mouth yet again to object. He tossed the kitchen rag on the counter and walked down the hall.

When he returned to the kitchen he was unsurprised to find the dishes washed and dried and Maito sitting quietly at the kitchen table, head nodding forward in sleep. There was no sound of a television blaring in the background.

It seemed the man was more exhausted than Iruka had thought. 

“Gai-san,” he called, reaching for the man’s shoulder. A hand shot up instantly, abruptly and crushed his fingers, grinding the delicate bones together and shoving him back in a powerful movement that bent his wrist painfully and sent him sprawling. He cried out in shock and pain as his back hit the edge of the counter.

“Iruka-san!” Gai gasped, eyes clearing. “Oh god. I’m sorry, Iruka-san.” He moved quickly to the younger man but stopped when Iruka flinched. “I- Please forgive me. I had no intention-” 

The fist that connected with the side of his head caught them both unawares.

Iruka gaped at the sight of Naruto with his back to him facing down Maito. 

“Naruto-” Iruka tried to intervene, to warn him back but the kid wasn’t listening and he threw himself at Gai again, lashing out with another vicious punch to Gai who made no move to evade it. The resulting thud wasn’t as loud as Iruka would have expected though Gai’s head snapped back at the force and his upper lip split, blood running into his mouth and staining his uniform even more.

“Naruto, stop!” he yelled, standing despite the protest of his spine. He grabbed at Naruto’s arm to pull him back but the blond brushed him aside with careless, unbelievable strength all without looking at him. “Gai-san, please don’t,” he called as the older man straightened, carelessly wiping at the blood.

Gai’s eyes met his. “I won’t hurt him, Iruka-san,” the man assured him.

Iruka couldn’t see Naruto’s face but his hair stood on end at the low, deep growl that erupted from his lips. “Naruto?” he called. “Naruto, I’m okay.” He shifted forward and licked dry lips watching the kid’s tense back. “It was an accident. Gai-san didn’t mean to hurt me.” Even as he said the words he realized they were true. He did believe Gai hadn’t meant to hurt him. Had no intention of hurting him. 

Gai stood perfectly still, as though in the face of a wild animal. “Naruto-kun, I apologize for hurting your friend.” The man glanced briefly at Iruka. “But I will not leave until you get ahold of yourself. Get your emotions under control.”

“Get out,” Naruto snarled savagely, words barely intelligible. The voice sounded nothing like him.

Iruka gaped. Where the hell was the lackadaisical blond goofball? This Naruto sounded far older than his years and dangerous. 

“I will, but get yourself under control.”

Iruka had to rub at his eyes when he saw some strange, viscous burbling orange _something_ surround the kid. He definitely needed more rest. When he blinked his eyes open again the strange aura was gone and some of the tension had disappeared from Maito’s face.

Iruka approached shakily but kept a prudent distance. “Naruto,” he called softly. Those thin shoulders hunched defensively. 

“You don’t want me anymore, right?”

“Naruto-”

“You want me to leave. Say it.”

Goodness, where did all that world-weariness come from? Iruka rubbed at the painful spot on his lower back, seeing Gai’s gaze flick to him. The man winced in apology and Iruka sighed, the sound too loud in the silent room. “No, Naruto. I don’t want you to leave.” Even if that made him a fool. There was clearly more going on here than he understood and he wasn’t entirely sure it was safe, but turning a vulnerable kid out of his door? He definitely couldn’t do that. 

“Gai-san,” he began slowly but stopped when Gai raised a hand.

“I’ll go,” he murmured, “but if you will permit Naruto to stay, he can stay.” The blond head jerked up as Gai stepped closer to Iruka and the man froze as Naruto very deliberately stepped in his path.

Iruka blinked, watching as Gai glanced up, mouth grim. “I am more sorry than I can express, Iruka-san,” he said, not moving any closer. His mouth opened and closed several times but words seemed to fail him. Finally, he sighed and said only, “If you need _anything_ I will be next door.”

“Right,” he murmured, torn, unsure. 

Gai gave Naruto one last piercing stare before bowing to Iruka deeply and walking out the door. 

Iruka’s gaze remained fixed on the door long after Gai had left. Neither he nor Naruto spoke, the kid’s shoulders tense as he waited for what Iruka would say. And what could he say? What the hell had he gotten himself into this time?


End file.
